marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Mar-Vell (Earth-616)
; formerly Kree space fleet, | Relatives = Hulkling (Dorrek VIII) (son), Genis-Vell (son, deceased), Phyla-Vell (daughter, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile throughout the universe | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 240 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | Hari2 = (born silver) | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Kree | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Protector of the Universe; Former Captain in the Kree space fleet, adventurer | Education = Kree Imperial Academy | Origin = Kree | PlaceOfBirth = City of Rad-Nam on the planet Kree-Lar in the Kree Galaxy (Greater Magellanic Cloud) | Creators = Stan Lee; Gene Colan | First = Marvel Super-Heroes #12 | Death = Secret Avengers #28 | HistoryText = Captain Mar-Vell was a member of the Kree, the alien humanoid race which has built an empire throughout the galaxy known as the Greater Magellanic Cloud. More specifically, he was one of the so-called "White Kree," a Kree race which has the same color skin as Caucasian Earth humans, which was the result of interbreeding of many of the original blue Kree race with humanoids of other worlds, and which now far outnumbers the blue Kree, who, however, still dominate positions of wealth and governmental power in the Kree Empire. The Supreme Intelligence, the fusion of great blue Kree minds of the past that governs the Kree Empire, had encouraged interbreeding with other humanoid races because it recognized that the blue Kree race had reached an evolutionary dead end, and hence the Supreme Intelligence itself, since it was composed of blue Kree minds, would also evolve no further. The Supreme Intelligence had hoped that interbreeding would infuse new vitality into the Kree gene pool, but in recent years it had come to believe that interbreeding was not having the desired result. The Earth-born Fantastic Four's defeats of the Kree Sentry 459 and of Ronan the Accuser drew the Supreme Intelligence's attention to Earth. Thousands of years before, the Kree had learned of the genetic potential of Earth's human beings for evolving superhuman abilities, and had even conducted genetic experiments on Earth which had resulted in the evolution of the Inhumans. Now, the Supreme Intelligence realized, super-humans such as the Fantastic Four were evolving on Earth spontaneously, and Earth human beings had the potential of evolving even nearly limitless psionic powers. The Supreme Intelligence formed a complicated plan. It would take an Earth human being and rearrange his genetic structure so as to awaken in him the vast psionic power that Earth human beings could eventually evolve. Because the Supreme intelligence could not absorb an Earth human being's mind into itself directly, it would cause this human being's mind to become linked with that of a white Kree, since white Kree are biologically more similar to Earth human beings than blue Kree are. The Supreme Intelligence would then forge a psionic link with these two minds, aided by an unusual plant called the Millennia Bloom. The result would be that the Supreme Intelligence would immediately evolve almost limitless psionic powers. Then, it would use the Earth human being and the member of the white Kree, who would now both be mindless and fully under the Supreme Intelligence's control, to destroy the Earth, so that no Earth human being could ever arise with power matching its own. Other factors entered into the Supreme Intelligence's calculations. It had telepathically become aware that the Kree Imperial Minister, Zarek, and Ronan were plotting its overthrow. After Ronan's defeat on Earth, the Supreme Intelligence had ordered that a Kree starship put the planet under observation. Zarek and Ronan planned to arrange for a Kree hero to be assigned to the mission, and to manipulate events so that he would then turn traitor. They would then frame him for creating a menace to the planet Kree-Lar, administrative center of the Kree Empire. Ronan would then kill the Supposed traitor, halting the menace. The Supreme Intelligence would be blamed for the near disaster, and Zarek and Ronan would supplant it as ruler of the Empire. The Supreme Intelligence intended to thwart this conspiracy, but also to make the Kree pawn that the plotters selected be the one whom he would have linked to the Earth human being. The Supreme Intelligence searched for the white Kree who would best fit these many requirements, and found him in Captain Mar-Vell, who was, despite his youth, an acclaimed hero in the Empire for his victories in battle with the Skrulls and others. The Supreme Intelligence knew that Mar-Vell and his lover Una, a nurse in the space fleet, both possessed humane attitudes and sympathies, which had been suppressed in most other Kree in their education. Moreover, the Supreme Intelligence learned that a Commander Yon-Rogg lusted after Una, and was ruthless enough to use any means of disposing of his rival for her love. Through secret use of its telepathic powers, the Supreme Intelligence arranged for Zarek and Ronan to learn of all this. The two conspirators then named Mar-Vell to be the Kree spy on Earth, Yon-Rogg to be his commander, and Una to be a nurse on their starship. After arriving on Earth, Mar-Vell witnessed the death of Dr. Walter Lawson, a scientist on his way to his new assignment at Cape Canaveral, Florida, in an auto accident. Coincidentally, Lawson bore an astonishing resemblance to Mar-Vell, so the latter decided to pose as him, the better to study Earth humans' progress towards developing means of space travel. As Lawson, Mar-Vell met Cape security chief Carol Danvers. Meanwhile, Kree Sentry #459, which the Fantastic Four had defeated, had been brought to the Cape for study, and Yon-Rogg, hoping that it would destroy Mar-Vell, re-activated it from his starship. Mar-Vell publicly appeared in his Kree helmet and uniform to battle the Sentry, and succeeded in defeating it. Onlookers, hearing the Sentry call him by name, believed him to be a new Earth-born superhuman adventurer named "Captain Marvel" and acclaimed him as a hero. Over the succeeding months, as Ronan, Zarek, and the Supreme Intelligence had planned, Mar-Vell's sympathy for the people of Earth grew increasingly stronger, and many times he surreptitiously subverted orders from Yon-Rogg and Ronan that would bring harm to Earth people. Finally Yon-Rogg caught Mar-Vell in direct disobedience of an order from the Empire's Supreme Council, and Ronan sentenced Mar-Vell to death by firing squad. Mar-Vell was about to be executed on Earth when Yon-Rogg's firing squad was attacked by a contingent of Aakon warriors. In the melee, Una was fatally wounded by a stray shot by an Aakon. Mar-Vell escaped on an Earth missile, and laid Una's corpse to rest on an asteroid. Yon-Rogg seized Mar-Vell's missile with a tractor beam and hurled it into hyperspace. The Earth missile had no means of leaving hyperspace, and drifted there for 63 days, by which point Mar-Vell was in an utter state of exhaustion. Ronan and Zarek brought the missile to a small world on the edge of the Kree Galaxy, and took the now unconscious Mar-Vell to a "multi-sensory illusion chamber" they had constructed. There they caused him to have the illusion that he encountered a godlike being named Zo which gave him the power that he wanted to be able to destroy Yon-Rogg. The powers that Mar-Vell then received were not illusory: he became far stronger than other known Kree (except for Ronan), and gained the ability to cast illusions and to teleport himself across even intergalactic distances. Mar-Vell briefly returned to Earth but Zo "appeared" to him again and ordered him to Hala to battle a gigantic generator of magnetic power, disguised as an idol of the Kree god Tam-Bor, which was capable of destroying the entire planet. Right after Mar-Vell found the generator, Ronan, carrying out his plan, appeared and accused Mar-Vell of being its creator. Mar-Vell and Ronan fought, but Mar-Vell succeeded in destroying the generator. The Supreme Intelligence's personal "Super-Sentry" then appeared and drove off Ronan, and brought Mar-Vell to the chamber of the Supreme Intelligence, where Zarek stood as a captive. Suddenly Ronan teleported into the chamber' and teleported out again with Zarek, leaving an antimatter bomb behind. Mar-Vell leaped upon the sphere to save the Supreme Intelligence, but the Supreme Intelligence explained that his devices had neutralized it. The Supreme Intelligence honored Mar-Vell with a special uniform, and allowed him to retain his newly increased strength and abilities to fly unprotected through space and hyperspace, although he could no longer teleport himself or cast illusions. However, as soon as Mar-Vell left for space, he found himself hurled into the Negative Zone, an antimatter universe in a dimension alongside that of Earth. Next the Supreme Intelligence secretly enabled Mar-Vell to make telepathic contact with Rick Jones, a youth who had previously been a companion to the Hulk, Captain America, and the original Avengers. Mar-Vell's image lured Jones to a hidden and abandoned Kree base on Earth, where he had Jones put on a pair of "nega-bands" around his wrists, and then to slam them together. The result was that Mar-Vell and Jones traded places: Mar-Vell was now on Earth, and Jones, surrounded by a protective aura that allowed him to survive, was in the Negative Zone. As long as they wore the bands, Mar-Vell and Jones were in total telepathic contact; thus, the Supreme Intelligence had created the psychic link between an Earth human being and white Kree that he desired. The nega-bands remained on Earth on the wrists of whichever of the two-Mar-Vell or Jones--was on Earth at the time. Hence, Mar-Vell could return to the Negative Zone by slamming the bands together, thereby returning Jones to Earth. Mar-Vell could only remain on Earth for brief periods of time; if he stayed a total of three hours, he and Jones would switch places automatically. So it was Jones who spent most of the time on Earth, but he was willing, usually, to trade places with Mar-Vell at intervals. Soon after becoming linked with Jones, Mar-Vell confronted Yon-Rogg, who had abducted Carol Danvers as a hostage to use against him. Mar-Vell defeated Yon-Rogg, who died when a nearby Kree device exploded. In the course of this battle Danvers was irradiated by a Kree Psyche-magnetron, causing her to develop a half-Kree physiology which was similar to Mar-Vell's; using the superhuman powers she gained. Danvers later became the first costumed adventurer known as Ms. Marvel. Sometime later, Mar-Vell used the Fantastic Four's machine that created a doorway into the Negative Zone to transport Jones out of the Zone, so that they both then existed in the Earth dimension simultaneously and separately. However, Ronan, who had been imprisoned along with Zarek, now broke free and seized control of the Kree Imperial government. Almost immediately afterward, war broke out between the Kree and Skrull Empires. Eventually, the Supreme Intelligence contacted Rick Jones and activated Jones's latent psionic powers. Jones used them to paralyze the entire Skrull space fleet as well as Ronan and his forces, thereby ending the war and allowing the Supreme Intelligence to return to power. The Supreme Intelligence then deactivated Jones's power, and the youth was left exhausted and lying on the point of death. As the Supreme Intelligence had planned, Mar-Vell again linked himself to Jones, in the same manner as before, so that his own life force would restore Jones to health. Mar-Vell returned to Earth, where he learned that Jones's body could no longer contain both his own life force and Mar-Vell's. Jones was bombarded with a form of electromagnetic radiation by Professor Benjamin Savannah, which had two effects. First, Jones could now contain both his and Mar-Vell's life forces. Second, Mar-Vell himself could now absorb solar energy and use it for strength and for firing bolts of force. Soon afterward, Mar-Vell became embroiled in battling Thanos and his plans for destroying all life in the universe. Mar-Vell was teleported to the presence of the extraterrestrial being called Eon which had been created thousands of years before to watch over the evolution of superhuman beings on Earth. Eon induced Mar-Vell to reject the Kree's love of warfare entirely, and to reach inner peace. Eon then granted Mar-Vell a psionic ability called "cosmic awareness", and designated him as "Protector of the Universe". Thanks to these changes in himself, Captain Mar-Vell became the primary force in bringing about Thanos' defeat. Next Mar-Vell battled Nitro, who had stolen a powerful nerve gas. A leak developed in a canister of the gas, but Mar-Vell used his great strength to seal it. The gas caused Mar-Vell to collapse, but he seemed to recover fully afterward. However, the gas was also carcinogenic, as he would learn later. As time passed, Mar-Vell and Jones learned that they could both exist in the Earth dimension simultaneously by concentrating on the nega-bands. However, to maximize Mar-Vell's power when necessary, they would still merge. After Mar-Vell passed too closely to a black hole, Jones was again trapped in the Negative Zone, but Mar-Vell released him during a battle with the Super Adaptoid. Mar-Vell and Jones had various other adventures, and finally, in confrontations with the Supreme Intelligence, learned its true plans for them, which Mar-Vell succeeded in thwarting. Finally, however, the cancer that the gas had given Mar-Vell took its toll. Mar-Vell spent his last days on Titan where he died, surrounded by his lover Elysius of Titan, Jones, the Avengers, and various other friends. Secret Invasion As part of the Skrull Secret Invasion, a shape-shifting Skrull called Khn'nr was locked into the shape of Mar-Vell, the first Captain Marvel and given technological replicas of the Kree Nega-Bands to replicate Captain Marvel's powers. Khn'nr received memory implants to turn him into a sleeper agent making him believe he was Captain Marvel supposedly up until the time of the invasion when a psychological trigger would be activated to return him to his Skrull persona. The process went wrong however, leading Khn'nr to believe that he truly was Mar-Vell and making him forget his Skrull persona. He eventually came to realize the truth however and that it was pointless trying to fight his true nature. Thus he attacks Thunderbolt Mountain on behalf of the Skrulls but is talked out of his attack by Norman Osborne. As Khn'nr is leaving he crash lands and encounters Noh-Varr. Before he dies, he begs Noh-Varr to take up his mantle and protect the Earth from the Skrulls. Chaos War During the Chaos War event, Mar-Vell was one of the deceased Avengers to return from the dead due to a weakening in the veil between life and death. Alongside several other Avengers he fought minions of the Japanese god Amatsu-Mikaboshi and former Avengers foes Grim Reaper and Nekra while working to save the living Avengers who, due to Nightmare's earlier defeat, had been left in a comatose state. Mar-Vell ultimately sacrificed his life to enable Swordsman and Yellowjacket to escape. Avengers vs X-Men Most recently, during the war between the Avengers and the X-Men, Captain Marvel is again resurrected by the Kree Empire using the M’Krann crystal in order to unite and protect all of the Kree against the Phoenix Force. Mar-Vell along with all the other Kree and everyone powered by Kree energies are brainwashed into believing that the Phoenix brings their salvation. Vision manages to free Mar-Vell and the other Kree from the illusion but it is too late to evacuate the planet as the Phoenix draws ever closer to Halaa. Mar-Vell realizes that the Phoenix is coming to claim the portion of its power that was used to resurrect him and still resides within him. He sacrifices himself to save Hala and the Phoenix departs for Earth. | Powers = Originally, Captain Marvel had no superhuman powers. However, the Kree had evolved with greater strength than Earth humans in order to combat the heavier gravity of their home worlds. Dr. Benjamin Savannah's radiation treatment altered Mar-Vell's genetic structure so that he could absorb solar energy and convert it for various uses. He then relied on the solar power rather than the Nega-Bands for flight, and would leave a glowing trail behind him. Solar Energy Metabolics: ability to metabolize solar energy and convert it for a variety of uses including converting the light of the sun and stars and to a variety of different forms of light and energy. *''Flight:'' Able to traverse through the infinite void of space at Translight-Speed (or Faster then-light-speed). When Mar-Vell flies he leaves behind his signature star field. *''Solar Sustenance (Starvation & Thirst)'' *''Photon Energy Blasts (Powerful enough to destroy stars twice the size of earth)'' *'' Super speed'' *''Virtual invulnerability'' Illusions Casting (formerly) Teleportation (formerly) Manipulation and absorption of radiation Superhuman Strength:'Super Strength Kree are naturally able to lift 2-3 tons under optimal conditions. However, Captain Marvel's base strength is 15 tons. This ability increased more with the amount of solar energy he has absorbed. The max amount he was theorized as being capable of lifting is 75-100 tons for a short period of time. In saying this no true limit was ever made clear. '''Superhuman Durability:'While never stated as an official capability Captain Marvel has taken incredible blows from powerful heroes and villains alike. Being capable of standing toe to toe with Thanos it can be assumed that Captain Marvel has a degree of durability above that of a normal man. This durability also extends itself to being capable of surviving in the vacuum of space for an indefinite amount of time. 'Superhuman Agility:'Mar-vell agility, balance, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. '''Superhuman Reflexes: Mar-vell reflexes are beyond those of the finest human athlete,which makes it possible for him to dodge gunfire even in point blank range from multiple gunners at the same time. Minor Molecular Control: She can use absorbed energy to transform her regular clothing into her costume and vice-versa. Energy Absorption(Thanks to the Nega-Bands) Cosmic Awareness: Arguably Captain Marvel's most impressive power is his Cosmic Awareness. This ability allows him to know exactly what he feels he needs to know at any given moment. This could range from what his current location is to discovering an opponents weakness. This power alone made Captain Marvel a force to be reckoned with. It may have been somewhat comparable to Spider-Man's spider-sense and to Mantis's awareness of psychic "vibrations," but its scope was far greater than either. Kree Physiology: The natural attributes of the Kree race ; resistance to Poison, toxins and disease (Systemic Antidote), and a higher natural Strength and Body than a human. | Abilities = Extensive knowledge of the technologically advanced vehicles and devices of the Kree Empire; Captain Marvel was consider the best solider and warrior in the Kree Army. Being highly trained and capable hand-to-hand combatant and tactician he was often compared to the likes of Captain America in terms of ability. Being from a highly advance alien civilization Captain Marvel also had extensive knowledge in highly advance Kree technology. Due to Mar-Vell's upbringing in an advance alien culture is intelligence is superior to that of humans. Mar-Vell was capable of matching the most advance thinkers in the marvel universe as they made great calculations in seconds. On top of that Mar-Vell is skilled in the filed of mathematics, robotics, and mechanics. | Strength = Originally Captain Marvel possessed the normal level of strength for a Kree of his age, height, and build who engaged in intensive regular exercise. Under Earth's gravity he could lift (press) 1000 pounds. The Kree Nega-Bands enabled Mar-Vell to convert his psionic energy into physical strength, so that he could then lift (press) 10 tons. After Dr. Benjamin Savannah's radiation treatments, Mar-Vell could lift (press) 15 tons while wearing the Nega-Bands. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Nega-Bands: They use energies of the Negative Zone and the wielder's own energies. Are capable of interstellar flight. Becomes resistant to many attacks and the vacuum of space as well as no longer requiring food, water, air or sleep, the bands however are incapable of distinguishing water from a proper atmosphere, therefore a wielder of the Nega-Bands could still drown despite being protected from the vacuum of space. Are also granted super-human strength. The bands have considerable ability to manipulate, absorb and project various types of energy, except mystic energies, but to a lesser extent than that of the Quantum Bands. *''Immunity (Cold, Radiation, Vacuum, Suffocation (All); Can still be affected by gas-based attacks.'' | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = Not to be confused with the DC character who has the same alias. | Links = }} hu:Csodakapitány (Mar-Vell) Category:Defenders members Category:Flight Category:Energy Absorption Category:Illusionists Category:Cancer (disease)